degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Close to Me (Season 9)
Close to Me is the fourth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 11, 2009 in Canada, and on October 23, 2009 in the United States. Summary Jane loves Spinner from the bottom of her heart, so when the gorgeous new boy starts flirting with her, Jane keeps her distance and says she would never fall prey. Or would she? Meanwhile, K.C.'s new coach finally lets him play in a game. But when K.C. makes a mistake, the coach freaks and K.C. sees it as a sign that he shouldn't be on the basketball team. Will he quit the team? Main Plot When Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school theater production, they begin to feel a spark between them. Peter gives his loft to Spinner after leaving the band. Spinner asks Jane to join the band, and after having a party at his house, asks Jane to move in with him. When Jane goes to Declan's house to "do homework" she gives into temptation and ends up kissing him. Unsure if there are any sparks left between her and Spinner, she decides to break up with him, but chickens out when she is about to. Sub Plot Meanwhile, K.C. bonds with the basketball coach. The coach decides to put him in the game, but when he takes him out, K.C. thinks he is a terrible basketball player and ends up trashing the locker room, where Connor finds him and attempts to calm him down. K.C. decides to quit the team but the coach talks to him and successfully changes K.C.'s mind. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Close to Me" by The Cure. *This episode marks the beginning of Jane and Declan's affair. *This episode shares its title with a Season 13 episode. Clare Edwards and Connor DeLaurier are the only characters to appear in both. |-| Gallery= 904906-1.jpg 904906-2.jpg Declan and Jane.jpg Image17j.jpg awkward.jpg cheater.jpg 14t36md.jpg Asdasdasdasddgsa.jpg normal_904_(12).jpg normal_904_(78).jpg normal_904_(79).jpg Normal_904_s.jpg normal_904_(97).jpg normal_904_(116).jpg normal_904_(140).jpg normal_904_(141).jpg normal_904_(155).jpg normal_904_(151).jpg normal_904_(163).jpg normal_904_(165).jpg Manny_Santoss.jpg close_to_me_8.jpg Normal cap0029.jpg Normal cap0026.jpg Normal cap0023.jpg Normal cap0021.jpg Normal cap0020.jpg Normal cap0016.jpg Normal cap0013.jpg Normal cap0046.jpg Normal cap0044.jpg Normal cap0043.jpg Normal cap0040.jpg Normal cap0036.jpg Normal cap0035.jpg Normal cap0032.jpg Normal cap0031.jpg Normal cap0067.jpg Normal cap0066.jpg Normal cap0062.jpg Normal cap0060.jpg Normal cap0056.jpg Normal cap0055.jpg Normal cap0051.jpg Normal cap0050.jpg Normal cap0049.jpg Normal cap0048.jpg normal_cap0098orr.jpg normal_cap0092rr.jpg normal_cap0070.jpg normal_cap0068retwr.jpg normal_cap00943333.jpg normal_cap0079rrr.jpg normal_cap008133334.jpg close_to_me_1.jpg close_to_me_3.jpg close_to_me_5.jpg close_to_me_7.jpg close_to_me_9.jpg close_to_me_10.jpg close_to_me_11.jpg close_to_me_12.jpg Close_to_me_2.jpg 5454.JPG Hqdefaultfff.jpg 12-brucas59gffff.jpg 5y5r.png 56y5trr.png Trr.JPG 2342.JPG 0798.jpg E4.jpg Sdas.jpg 45fdjk.jpg 87j.jpg 786h.jpg 0-9-k.jpg 89hj.jpg 09ui.jpg 8uio.jpg Jnjnm.jpg Image14dd.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Joe Bostick as Todd *Cory Doran as Referee *Rick Jon Egan as Mr. Lavigne *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson *Tracy Shreve as Mrs. Turner Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Declan: "My bedroom has a HUGE keyboard in it." *Jane (To Declan): "You see what you want to see." *Jane: "Then why aren't we at the library instead of your big, empty house?" Declan: "Because...in exactly five seconds, I'm going to kiss you. Five...Four...Three-" *Jane (To Manny): "Santos, I'm allowed to say hi!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Kids"'' by Mardeen *''"Picking Me Up"'' by The Seventeens *''"Head For The Hills"'' by That's The Spirit *''"Good Times"'' by Janie and the Studs - Heard when Janie and the Studs perform. *''"Shock Yourself (Fe Fi Fo Fum)" by The Dunes - Heard during the basketball game. *"You're The One"'' by Garrison Starr *''"We Can Try"'' by Between The Trees - Heard when Jane fails to break up with Spinner. |-| Link= *Watch Close to Me on YouTube *Watch Close to Me on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes